


I'm Too Sexy

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-15
Updated: 2008-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10175978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco listens to the radio and gets 'inspired' by a song he hears playing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: The song is by ‘Right Said Fred’ and it is called ‘I’m Too Sexy’.  
This story is based off Harry Potter and belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing it for a while. 

This is from the Dragon Series Universe. It is dedicated to my wonderful and ‘sexy’ muse, Nicky.

XXXXXXXXX

Draco turned up the wizard radio. He was getting ready for his date with Cherise. It was their first Official date and he wanted everything to be perfect. He didn’t know why this song coming up was even on a Wizard radio, it sounded so Muggle or even why it was so popular at the moment. He had heard it talked about all over the school. Draco put his toothbrush down still pondering that notation as the song started.

:I’m too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love  
Love’s going to leave me:

Draco found himself almost swaying to the music. It actually had a nice beat to it. Maybe he should listen to the radio more.

:I’m too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts:

Draco fluffed up his shirt to the songs lyrics.

:And I’m too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I’m too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I’m disco dancing

I’m a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk:

Draco picked up his toothbrush and began to use it as a microphone, like he had seen the band do in his fourth year and sang along to the song.

:I’m too sexy for my car too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I’m too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat what do you think about that

I’m a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk:

Draco laughed out loud to the words he was singing and began to dance getting more into the song.

:I’m too sexy for my too sexy for my too sexy for my

‘Cos I’m a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk yeah on the catwalk yeah  
I shake my little tush on the catwalk:

He did a little turn around and posed as if he was the one on the catwalk as the song continued.

:I’m too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I’m too sexy for my love too sexy for my love  
Love’s going to leave me

And I’m too sexy for this song:

Suddenly the song was cut off and Draco turned around abruptly to see that his father had turned the radio off. Draco tried to give a small smile, wondering how much his father had seen.

“I don’t think I want to know what you were doing in here, do I?” Severus asked as he leaned against the bathroom door with his arms crossed. A smirk came to his face as Draco blushed.

“Probably not?” Draco asked innocently, hoping his father would drop the subject.

Severus shook his head and walked out of the bathroom. “Hurry up, will you?”

Draco sighed thinking his father had dropped the subject, when he heard him speak again.

“And no more dancing.” Draco blushed more than ever as he heard Cherise’s laughter coming from the living room.


End file.
